Gone
by lee.taesoo
Summary: "saranghae Oh Sehun."-kris "nado saranghae Kris Wu"-Sehun. krishun. family, romance, hurt/comfort


**tittle : Gone  
author :  
cast : krishun  
genre : romance, family, hurt/comfort  
rate : T  
summary : "Saranghae Oh Sehun."-Kris | "Nado saranghae Kris Wu"-Sehun  
desclaimer : semua cast bukan punya saya, mereka milik orang tua masing-masing. Cerita ini terinspirasi MV Jin-Gone, dan beberapa hampir mirip.  
warning : YAOI/BL, OOC, cerita pasaran, membosankan, crack pair, typo(s), alur berantakan, alur kecepetan, tidak sesuai EYD, gak suka gak usah baca  
**

.  
Happy Reading

Dentingan piano mengalun indah di sebuah rumah. Seorang namja manis tampak berkonsentrasi dengan tuts-tuts berwarna putih dan hitam dihadapannya. Sesekali ia melirik pada buku yang terletak di atasnya.  
Ia terus memainkan nada yang sama hingga wajahnya terlihat bosan. Tapi ia terus memainkannya, karena gurunya masih belum menyuruh Sehun -namja manis- berhenti.  
'Ugh... Ini sangat membosankan.' batin Sehun menggerutu.

Sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam berhenti di depan sebuah rumah. Seorang namja paruh baya keluar dari pintu kemudi lalu memutar ke sisi lainnya. Membuka pintu belakang sisi tersebut. Dari pintu itu, keluar namja tampan dengan tubuh tinggi dan tegap. Pandangannya kosong dan wajahnya terlihat dingin.  
"Kansahamnida." namja tampan tersebut membungkuk sedikit. Lalu berlalu memasuki halaman rumah tersebut. Alunan suara piano menyentuh gendang telinganya memberi sebuah kenyamanan.  
Lee ahjussi, menyusul Kris -namja tampan- dan berjalan di belakangnya sambil menyeret koper milik Kris. Mereka memasuki rumah, Lee ahjussi membantu Kris untuk duduk di sofa ruang tamu, menunggu seseorang.  
Tak berapa lama, alunan piano yang Kris dengar terhenti. Lalu ia mendengar seseorang berpamitan. Kris memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

Akhirnya tuan Wu menyuruh Sehun untuk berhenti karna waktunya sudah habis. Sehun membereskan bukunya lalu segera pergi.  
"Annyeong~ Wu songsaenim." pamit Sehun kepada tuan Wu sebelum mulai berjalan. Di lorong yang menghubungkan ruang tamu tuan Wu dengan ruang tengah dimana ia menghabiskan waktunya menekan tuts piano, ia berpapasan dengan seorang namja tampan dengan tubuh tinggi. Namja tampan itu melewati Sehun dengan wajah datar dan pandangan lurus ke depan, seolah ia tak melihat Sehun disana.  
"Nuguya?" karena penasaran dengan namja tampan itu, Sehun bertanya kepada Kim ahjussi yang mendampinginya keluar.  
"Itu bukan urusanmu. Sudahlah, sana cepat pulang!" jawab Kim ahjussi sambil mendorong Sehun keluar.  
"Ugh... Kau menyebalkan ahjussi!" desis Sehun lalu mempoutkan bibir tipisnya. Membuat ia sangat imut dan menggemaskan.

"Annyeong, appa." sapa Kris kepada tuan Wu dan membungkukkan badannya. Tuan Wu hanya menatap anaknya datar.  
"pergilah ke kamarmu." ucap tuan Wu lalu berlalu meninggalkan Kris. Tampak perubahan raut wajah Kris. Ia kecewa ayahnya masih tetap dingin kepadanya. Padahal ia berharap ayahnya akan menyambut kepulangannya dari China setelah 3 tahun. Kris menuruti perkataan ayahnya, ia meminta Lee ahjussi membawanya ke kamarnya.

.

Hari ini adalah jadwal Sehun kursus piano. Ia diantarkan oleh supir keluarganya menggunakan mobil sedan berwana silver. Mobil itu berhenti di depan rumah tuan Wu. Sehun segera membuka pintu dan keluar lalu memasuki halaman rumah tuan Wu. Sehun duduk di sebuah sofa yang terletak di teras rumah. Ia mendengar tuan Wu berteriak kepada seseorang. Reflek Sehun menoleh, dan melihat ke dalam. Dilihatnya tuan Wu berteriak kepada namja tampan yang kemarin berpapasan dengannya. Namja tampan itu duduk di depan piano sambil menundukkan kepalanya.  
"Kau sudah ku ingatkan. Kau buta karna tidak mendengarkanku. Jadi untuk apa lagi kau bermain piano?! Cih!" teriak tuan Wu lalu berlalu meninggalkan namja tersebut setelah membanting buku lagu ke lantai.  
Namja tampan itu berjongkok, dan meraba-raba lantai. Mencoba menemukan buku lagu yang dibanting tuan Wu.  
"Dia siapa? Apa maksud Wu songsaenim? Apa dia tidak bisa melihat?" tanya Sehun kepada Lee ahjussi. Lee ahjussi hanya memberi isyarat agar ia diam dengan meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibirnya. Lalu Lee ahjussi meninggalkan Sehun. Sehun mengendap menghampiri namja tersebut. Sehun lihat namja itu sudah mendapatkan bukunya dan kembali duduk di bangku piano.  
Sehun mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping namja tersebut. Lalu jemari lentiknya mulai bermain di atas tuts piano. Namja itu kaget dan menolehkan wajahnya.  
"Annyeong... Oh Sehun imnida. 19 tahun." dengan ceria Sehun mengenalkan dirinya. Tanggannya masih menekan-nekan tuts piano menghasilkan suara yang indah. Namja itu tersenyum. Tampan, sangat tampan,  
"Kris Wu imnida. 21 tahun" jawab namja tersebut -Kris.  
"Woah~ Kris hyung?" tanya Sehun kagum. Terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekati mereka. Sehun segera menghentikan permainannya, dan bersembunyi di balik piano.  
Tuan Wu datang dan melihat tidak ada siapa-siapa selain Kris yang masih duduk di hadapan piano. Ia menggeleng lalu pergi. Sehun menyembulkan kepalanya mengintip tuan Wu yang berlalu pergi. Ia melirik Kris dilihatnya namja tersebut masih tersenyum.  
Sehun kembali mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Kris. Tapi tiba-tiba dada sebelah kirinya terasa sakit dan nyeri. Tangan kanannya mencengkeram dada kirinya dan tangan kirinya berusaha mencari botol obatnya di saku jasnya. Setelah menemukan botol yang ia cari, segera ia mengambil 3 pil lalu menelannya.  
"Apa itu?" mendengar Sehun menelan sesuatu, Kris bertanya penasaran.  
"Heum?" Sehun balik bertanya dengan polos. Mata sipitnya ia lebarkan. Mungkin jika Kris bisa melihat, ia akan mencubit pipi Sehun karena gemas.  
"Yang kau makan."  
"Oh, ini hanya permen. Kau mau mencobanya, hyung?" bohong Sehun. Ia mengambil sebuah permen.  
"Aaaa~" Sehun menyuruh Kris membuka mulutnya, lalu memasukkan permen itu ke dalam mulut Kris. Setelahnya mereka tersenyum.  
"Gomawo, Sehunnie." ucap Kris.  
BLUSHHH  
Rona merah samar tersemat di pipi putih Sehun. Ia merona mendengar panggilan Kris kepadanya.  
"nado, hyung."

.

Semakin hari, Sehun dan Kris semakin dekat. Tidak jarang mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua. Seperti saat ini, Sehun sedang mengendap melihat keaadan. Dibelakangnya Kris berjalan dengan pelan.  
"Kajja, hyung!" Sehun melambaikan tangannya ke Kris, tanpa melihat ke arah Kris setelah dirasa aman. Merasa tidak mendapat respon, ia menoleh ke arah Kris lalu menepuk dahinya. Ia lupa jika Kris tidak bisa melihat lambaian tangannya. Sehun menghampiri Kris lalu menarik tangan Kris mengikutinya. Mereka masih dengan mengendap keluar dari halaman rumah keluarga Wu.

"Kajja, hyung~ Jalan lebih cepat." ucap Sehun sambil menarik tangan Kris. Kris agak kewalahan mengikuti langkah Sehun yang terburu, tapi Sehun seolah tidak mau tau.  
"hosh~ hosh~ Sebentar Sehunnie. Hyung lelah." jawab Kris ngos-ngosan.  
"Oh ayolah hyung. Sebentar lagi kita sampai. Setelah sampai disana aku akan membiarkan hyung beristirahat sampai puas." celoteh Sehun masih terus menarik tangan Kris. Kris hanya pasrah dan menuruti Sehun.  
Benar kata Sehun, tak lama kemudian mereka sampai tujuan. Sebuah bukit kecil dengan padang rumput hijau yang membentang sejauh pandang di bawahnya. Di bukit itu terdapat sebuah pohon rindang yang berukuran sangat besar.  
Sehun mengajak Kris naik ke atas bukit. Sesampainya, Sehun melepas genggaman tangannya dengan Kris. Menghadap padang rumput, ia memejamkan matanya dan merentangkan tangannya, menikmati sapuan halus angin. Sedangkan Kris berdiri menunduk menopang tubuhnya di lutut, mengatur nafasnya. Lama mereka dalam posisi itu. Hingga Kris tidak nyaman dengan keheningan itu,  
"Sehunnie... Apa kau masih disana?" suara Kris memecah keheningan.  
Hening. Tak ada jawaban dari Sehun. Kris sedikit panik.  
"Hunnie... Sehunnie..." panik Kris memanggil Sehun.  
"Sssttt... Diamlah hyung! Aku sedang menikmati angin." jawab Sehun masih memejamkan matanya. Terlihat kelegaan diwajah Kris, lalu ia memutuskan untuk duduk dan membiarkan Sehun melanjutkan kegiatannya. Tetapi dirasanya seseorang duduk disamingnya, ternyata Sehun.  
"Hyung, apa kau tau? Tempat ini sungguh indah." ucap Sehun tiba-tiba.  
"Jinjja?" Kris menjawab sekenanya.  
"Heum... Aku ingin selalu ke tempat ini." suara Sehun terdengar sedikit lirih.  
"Kalau begitu, aku akan selalu menemanimu ke tempat ini." Kris terkekeh, lalu mengangkat tangannya mengelus rambut Sehun. Tanpa Kris tau, Sehun memasang wajah sendunya.  
"Saranghae Oh Sehun." ucap Kris tersenyum. Sehun hanya tersenyum miris. Diambilnya tangan Kris, dibawanya untuk menyentuh pipi pucatnya, lalu turun menuju dada kirinya, tepatnya jantung. Tanpa sadar Kris memajukan wajahnya dengan mata terpejam. Tangannya masih setia di dada kanan Sehun. Sehun juga mulai memejamkan matanya, dan mendekatkan wajahnya.  
CHUU~  
Kedua belah bibir mereka saling menempel. Hanya menempel. Cukup lama mereka menempelkan bibir tiba-tiba Sehun kembali merasakan sakit dan nyeri pada dada kirinya. Ia memutuskan ciuman itu dan segera mencari botol obatnya. Ia mengeluarkan 3 pil obat dan langsung menelannya. Belum botol obat Sehun tertutup, tiba-tiba Lee ahjussi dan Kim ahjussi datang dan menarik Sehun menjauhi. Botol obat Sehun terjatuh dan isinya berhamburan. Merasa Sehun ditarik menjauh darinya, Kris bangkit berdiri menggapi-gapaikan tangannya mencoba meraih Sehun. Tapi yang ia tangkap hanya angin.  
"Lepaskan! Hyung... Kris hyung..." Sehun berontak sambil terus meneriakkan nama Kris. Sempat ia berhasil lepas tapi segera ditarik lagi.  
"Sehun... Sehunnie..." mendengarkan teriakan Sehun, Kris cemas. Akhirnya Sehun melemah, ia merasa tubuhnya sangat lemas. Ia hanya memandang Kris yang cemas mencarinya hingga gelap menyelimutinya. Sehun pingsan. Tak mendengar suara Sehun lagi, Kris mencoba melangkah. Ia merasa menginjak sesuatu, botol obat Sehun. Berjongkok Kris memungut benda tersebut. Hingga ia mendengar suara appanya.  
"Yifan! Cepat pulang." ucap tuan Wu. Yifan atau Kris menurut, dan mengikuti tuan Wu yang menariknya. Mencoba melupakan kekhawatirannya terhadap menghilangnya Sehun.

Tuan Wu melihat Sehun dan Kris berjalan mengendap keluar rumah. Segera ia menyuruh Lee ahjussi dan Kim ahjussi ikut dengannya untuk mengikuti Sehun dan Kris. Mereka sampai di sebuah bukit kecil dengan hamparan rumput hijau luas. Ia melihat Sehun memejamkan matanya dan merentangkan tangannya, sedang Kris membungkukkan badannya. Tak lama ia melihat mereka duduk. Mereka berbicara lalu tangan Kris meraih kepala Sehun dan meraihnya. Hingga bibir mereka menempel. Tuan Wu sangat terkejut. Ia kecewa, setelah dulu Kris menolak mengikuti kemauannya menjadi seorang pianis, kembali Kris mengecewakannya dengan menyukai sesama jenis. Tuan Wu segera menyuruh Lee ahjussi dan Kim ahjussi untuk menarik Sehun menjauhi Kris dan membawanya pergi.

.

Sudah hampir seminggu Sehun tidak datang kekediaman tuan Wu. Kris semakin cemas setelah mengetahui benda yang ia temukan di bukit waktu itu adalah botol obat milik Sehun. Kris setiap hari menunggu Sehun di balkon kamarnya, berharap mendengar suara mobil Sehun mendekat ke rumahnya. Kris sebenarnya ingin pergi mencari Sehun, tapi Kris sadar ia tidak bisa menemukan Sehun karna ia tidak tahu dimana Sehun tinggal. Ingin meminta tolong pada Lee ahjussi pasti ia akan menolak, karna tuan Wu memang melarang Kris bertemu Sehun.  
CEKLEKK..  
Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Tak berapa lama suara piano mengalun di rumah itu.  
"Sehun." Kris tersenyum, mendengarkan lantutan melodi indah yang diciptakan permainan jari lentik Sehun diatas tuts piano.  
JDENGGG  
Suara piano itu terhenti dengan suara yang sumbang. Kris berubah menjadi panik. Ia mencoba keluar kamar untuk menhampiri Sehun. Tapi sebelum ia sampai, terdengar lanjutan dari permainan piano Sehun. Kris kembali tersenyum. Setetes air matanya lolos, ia lega. Tapi perasaannya tidak enak.

Sebuah alunan piano mengalun di kediamannya. Tuan Wu tahu siapa yang memainkannya. Ia segera melangkah untuk menghampirinya.  
JDENGGG  
Tapi tiba-tiba alunan itu berhenti saat ia sampai di depan ruangan. Ia melihat orang yang dicintai anaknya menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Ia segera menyuruh tuan Lee untuk mengangkat anak itu.  
Tuan Wu tahu anaknya pasti sedih. Ia merasa bersalah telah membuat Sehun dan Kris sedih. Ia melepaskan kacamatanya, mendudukkan tubuhnya dan mulai melanjutkan permainan Sehun yang sempat terhenti. Setetes air mata meluncur dari obsidiannya.  
"Jeongmal mianhae."

"Aku mohon Lee ahjussi. Untuk terakhir kalinya." Sehun sedang memohon kepada Lee ahjussi dengan wajah pucat agar ia dibiarkan masuk.  
"Baiklah, untuk yang terakhir." akhirnya Lee ahjussi menyerah dan membiarkan Sehun masuk. Sehun masuk lalu menghampiri piano yang biasa ia mainnya. Ia memainkan piano tersebut sehingga menghasilkan alunan yang biasa ia ciptakan. Rasa nyeri yang memang sudah tadi ia rasakan semakin terasa. Rasa sakit itu kian lama kian menyakitkan.  
"Nado saranghae Kris Wu. Selamat tinggal." ucap Sehun.  
JDENGGG  
Tubuh Sehun melemah, kepalanya jatuh di atas tuts-tuts piano. Setetes air mata jatuh dari kelopaknya, Ia memejamkan matanya dan menghembuskan nafasnya untuk terakhir kalinya.  
**  
FIN**

**Yeahhhh... Kelar 5 jam ngetik-makan, sampe tangan rada keriting. Kalo banyak typo, maapin yah? Maklum ngetik pake hape, an males banget mau ngedit.**

**Apah kabar kalian semua? Exo kambek taisoo juga kambek hehe. Kali ini aku membawakan crack couple (lagi) yaitu krishun, soalnya lagi seneng banget ama tuh kopel. Gegara liat fanart kris nggandeng sehun /unyumunyu/. Aku dapet ide juga gegara nonton mv jin yang gone. MV yang sumpah bikin aku pingin nangis /ambil tissue/ *srottt**

**Lama gak nulis, aku jadi lupa gimana nulis cuap-cuap. Hehe. Pokoknya aku mau minta maaf ajadeh untuk kesalahan yang aku perbuat. Huhuhu. Sama mau terima kasih untuk para readers yang menyempatkan waktu ngeR story ini. Biar gak D mulu /apaan/ /galucu/**

**Yadah babai deh... We Are One!**


End file.
